Digimon: Gundam Digidestined
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: Five boys brought together with five new Digimon are brought to the Digital World to stop a perpetual darkness. Can these indifferent individuals save both worlds or will they be deleted? (Formally rated T: Now Rated M for Language, violence, blood, sexual themes, and dark themes)
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the first chapter to a new project of mine between Gundam and Digimon.**

 **The characters introduced from Gundam are Setsuna F. Seiei, Heero Yuy, Amuro Ray, Kira Yamato, and Banagher Links. Their Digimon partners are their Gundams only as Digimon. The pilots will also receive a second Digimon partner later on.**

 **Pairings are undecided at the moment. Not sure if I want the five to be paired with female humanoid Digimon or humans.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, Gundam or Digimon. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Digimon: Gundam Digidestined**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** The Gundam-type Digimon, Astraeamon!

* * *

 **Osaka, Japan**

Setsuna F. Seiei, a young Middle Eastern boy with wild black hair, bronze skin, and brownish chestnut eyes was getting dressed for a visit to Osaka Castle.

The story about this young man is a tragic one. His parents had died from a terrorist bombing in his hometown of Krugis when he was just five years old. Setsuna ran away, casting aside his old name in favor of a new one. Along the way, he was found by a United States Army platoon led by Captain Graham Aker, his future guardian. After Graham retired, Setsuna had to move with him to Japan where he took up his new name.

Along the way, he developed a love for the Japanese metaseries, Gundam. Everything he watched on television or in theaters would be about Gundam. He even had a hobby of building Gundam plastic models or Gunpla for short. His favorite by far were the Gundams that possessed the GN Drive. Gundam 00 was the series they belonged to. It was also quite strange that the main protagonist had the same name and even looked like him.

Despite going to public schools in Osaka, Setsuna was always an outcast. He was antisocial and didn't like it when anyone messed with him. One time, a group of punks were trying to bully him only to get themselves a beat down instead. Regardless, he still made quite a few friends even if some of them were strange.

Such friends included the overbearing older brother of the group, Neil Dylandy, nicknamed Lockon Stratos for his skill in archery and marksmanship. His twin brother Lyle, a go-with-the-flow type of person. Allelujah Haptism, a sort of emo looking boy with a split personality that he calls Hallelujah. Tieria Arde, an intellectual who has a tendency to be blunt. Feldt Grace, a shy, meek girl who has a small crush on Setsuna, despite his ignorance in the matters of the opposite sex. Then there was the skinny kid, Saji Crossroad and his girlfriend, Louise Halevy; the blonde haired girl was quite loud most of the time but she was a good person, it was strange how such an awkward Japanese boy like Saji could be in a relationship with the boisterous European girl.

While he was getting his shirt on, Setsuna didn't notice the strange glow coming from his desk where his cellphone sat. Once he was finished, the Middle Eastern boy found a strange device in place of his phone. It seemed like a blue handheld GPS device.

"What's this?" Setsuna muttered to himself, picking the object up and inspecting it. "I don't remember buying this."

"Oi, Setsuna! Your pals are here!" Graham called out to the boy from downstairs in the kitchen.

The Middle Eastern teen quickly stuffed the device in his pants pocket then grabbed his backpack and was out of the door later on. However, had he stayed for a few more seconds then he would have noticed a light shoot out from his computer and into one of his Gunpla models.

Meanwhile, Setsuna came downstairs only to find his friends waiting for him by the dining table while Graham was finishing up a light breakfast.

"Sup, kid, about time you got down here." Setsuna's blonde guardian remarked with a small grin.

Setsuna huffed, taking a seat at the table where a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast sat in front of him. While he ate, he couldn't help but look at the strange device that appeared on his desk. What was it? How did it get in his room?

"Oi, Setsuna, what's that?" Saji asked, looking at the device in his friend's hand.

The Middle Eastern boy shrugged, unsure of what it was in the first place. "I just found it." He muttered.

"Looks kinda weird." Allelujah commented as he stared at the strange machine.

"I don't know, I kinda think it looks pretty cool." Louise pointed out.

Setsuna shrugged. "Thanks, I guess." He mumbled.

The blonde pouted slightly. "Mou, Setsuna, why are you being a prude?" She whined.

"Now, Louise, be nice." Lyle lightly scolded the European.

"But he is!" Louise said childishly.

"Louise…" Saji spoke, trying to get his girlfriend under control.

Graham appeared in front of the teens with folded arms, a narrowed stare on his face. "You kids better not be fighting."

The kids minus Setsuna yelp in surprise at his sudden appearance.

"They're just having an argument." Setsuna replied bluntly, finishing up his breakfast.

"Is that true?" Graham asked.

Feldt fiddled with her index fingers in a meek fashion. "Um, it is, Graham-san." She replied nervously.

"Well, what was this argument about?" Graham asked curiously.

Setsuna held up the strange device he found on his desk. "This thing." He answered.

Graham walked over to get a better look at it.

"Any idea on what it is?" Neil questioned, drinking from a cup of water.

"No idea." Graham said as he looked at the device.

Shrugging, the Middle Eastern boy pocketed the device into his pants. Tieria checked his watch. "We need to leave. Our bus will be here any minute."

"Alright, let's get ready everyone." Graham informed as he walked to his desk.

The rest of the teens grabbed their backpacks, cellphones, and wallets then stood in front of the door, ready to leave for their trip to Osaka.

"Oh, I'm so excited to see Osaka Castle! I hear it's quite beautiful this time of the year." Louise squealed with joy.

"I heard about that too." Feldt said with a small smile.

Allelujah released a sigh. "I don't really see the point in going to the place. I mean, it's not like they let anyone in or anything."

"Is everyone ready?" Graham asked.

"Hai!" The teens replied in unison.

"Alright, let's go everyone." Graham said with a smile.

Setsuna and his group of friends left the house with Graham following after locking the door. The group walked a few blocks towards the bus stop, coming upon a handful of high school students getting ready to board the shuttle for Osaka Castle.

"Alright, kids, this is where I leave you. Setsuna, you better come straight home after the bus returns. Got it?" Graham leveled a stern glare at the Middle Eastern boy.

Nodding, the teen hefted his backpack and quickly joined the group of teenagers about to board the bus. His friends following after him.

Once the kids board the bus, Graham released a sigh as his mind trailed back to the device his foster son held. "So it's happening all over again…" He muttered under his breath.

 **Unknown Area**

Everything was all white…

…

How did it know what the color white is?

Why is it even here?

It felt warm…

But it also felt a sudden urge to find someone… but who?

It needed to get out of here... Find who it is seeking…

A mechanical hand pressed against the white walls that enshrouded it. With one push, it bursts through its warm prison. A red and white foot slammed onto the ground.

A pair of green eyes filled with wonderment and awe blinked then asked itself a simple question.

"Where am I?"

* * *

 **Osaka Castle**

The bus ride to one of Japan's famous landmarks wasn't that long. At most, twenty minutes. Despite that, Setsuna yawned in both boredom and exhaustion.

"Bored?" Lyle asked curiously.

The Krugis boy hummed in acknowledgement. "Bored."

"Same here." Lyle said with a sigh as he leaned back in his seat.

Setsuna reached into his pocket and took out the strange device once more. He had no idea what it is but his gut told him that it was something important.

"Something bothering you?" Lyle asked.

The Middle Eastern teen gestured to the device in his hand. "Still don't know what it is."

"Eh, you'll probably find out sooner or later." Lyle shrugged.

Seeing the logic in the Irishman's words, Setsuna pockets the strange device into his pants and sits back in his seat for a much needed nap.

Before long, the bus arrived at Osaka Castle, high school students disembarking from the bus, the group of friends included, and broke off in pairs to explore the surrounding area of the famous landmark.

"Not bad." Lyle said with a smile.

"It's actually pretty cool." Neil replied.

Tieria pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "It was classified as one of Japan's most beautiful landmarks." The violet-haired teen remarked.

"I can see why." Allelujah said with a smile.

"It's so pretty." Feldt muttered lightly.

Setsuna looked up at the tall structure, finding it completely indifferent. "Hmm." He hummed in response.

"Alright kids, let's get going." Graham said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, sir." The teens all responded, following after the American man. However, had they stopped to look up at the top of Osaka Castle then they would have noticed a small digital fritz.

"It's really nice." Feldt lightly said with a smile.

A small growl rumbled in Setsuna's stomach. "Hungry." He mumbled, a thin line crossing his mouth.

"I'm sure there is something we can eat nearby." The pink haired girl said shyly.

Saji noticed out of the corner of his eye, a ramen shack. "Hey, we can get something from over there." He gestured to the restaurant.

The group all decided to eat at the ramen shack. Graham having to pay for everyone's food. Setsuna, Neil, and Allelujah had beef ramen, Sagi and Lyle ate pork, the girls consumed miso, Tieria and Graham both had chicken.

"So how is the trip for you all so far?" Graham asked with a smile.

The teens all stared at him. "Pretty boring." They spoke as one.

"I guess it is boring but isn't that what some field trips are?" Graham asked jokingly.

Setsuna hummed in agreement. He would rather be home right now, watching Mobile Suit Gundam.

"At least it's better than sitting around doing nothing." Lyle said with a small smirk.

His brother just nods his head with his own smile.

The Middle Eastern boy tuned everything that they were saying off. He was too bored to care right now, absentmindedly eating his ramen.

A loud, shrilling sound caught his attention. He had no idea where it was coming from but it sounded closeby.

"What was that?!" Louise screamed in fear as she grabbed onto Saji.

"Kids, stay here!" Graham stood up from his seat to check outside along with a few others. The rumbling grew louder as well as the shrilling sound.

"What is going on?" Lyle asked in concern.

Setsuna shrugged until he felt a vibration in his pocket. Snaking his hand inside, he found that the vibrations were coming from the strange device. "Huh?" He uttered out softly.

" _ **It is time!"**_ A message read on the screen then a strange symbol started to glow, surprising Setsuna.

"What is going on?!" Neil exclaimed as he and the others caught sight of the glow.

Before the boy could answer, something started to come out of the device.

"What is that?" Allelujah asked in surprise and confusion.

Before anyone knew it, something small came out. Once it fully formed, the teens noticed that the mysterious being looked to be a robot but not just any robot, it was something Setsuna had known when he was younger. A Gundam or to be more specific an SD Gundam.

"Hello, my name is Astraeamon, are you my new Tamer?" The small white-blue robot asked innocently in a child's voice. By the tone it was definitely a male.

"Am I dreaming or did I hit my head?" Lyle asked as he rubs his eyes.

"Want me to test that?" Allelujah raised his fist, ready to punch the Irish.

"I'm pretty sure we all see the robot." Neil said as he got between Allelujah and his brother.

"Oi, I'm not a freaking robot!" Astraeamon waved its arms comically like an unruly child. "I'm a Digimon!"

"So cute!" Louise squealed before grabbing the Digimon and putting it into a tight hug.

Astraeamon tried to speak but seemed to enjoy the 'close contact' he was receiving from the blonde girl. "Well, I don't mean to brag…" He spoke slyly, a faint red blush appearing above his facemask.

"Is he serious?" Lyle muttered with a deadpan expression.

"I think he is." Saji growled lowly, jealous of the attention the little robot was receiving.

Astraeamon nuzzled into Louise's breasts quite affectionately. "Oh, please tell me that you're my tamer!" He pleaded, his green eyes looking up at the blonde innocently.

"Get off her!" Saji shouted as he grabbed the Digimon and threw it away.

"Hey!" The mechanical Digimon exclaimed.

"Saji!" Louise pouted.

"What? I just don't like it when he was grabbing onto you like that." The Japanese boy explained.

"Oh boy." Neil muttered.

"Both of you, shut up!" Tieria shouted, clearly annoyed by the constant fighting.

"Yikes!" Saji shouted in surprise.

Astraeamon sat up, rubbing his helmed head. "So, for real though, are you my Tamer?" He asked Setsuna.

The Middle Eastern boy shrugged. Before he could answer, something landed in front of the restaurant. Standing there with a ferocious snarl was what looked to be a giant red saw stag beetle with gigantic pincers on its head along with razor sharp teeth but there seemed to be no eyes anywhere.

Setsuna felt the GPS device in his hand vibrate then it revealed an image of the monster and its name. "Kuwagamon. Champion-level Insect-type Virus-attribute Digimon." He repeated what was texted on the small screen.

"Oh boy, that's bad." Astraeamon chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his helmet.

Deciding to scan the small robot, Setsuna hovered the device over Astraeamon's head. "Astraeamon. Rookie-level Machine-type Vaccine-attribute Digimon."

"Oi, I didn't give you permission to scan me!" The small Gundam look-alike complained.

Kuwagamon, furious from being ignored, roared at the frightened group of people but its sights seemed to be narrowed only onto one person: Setsuna.

"Crap! Aibou, run!" Astraeamon pushed the boy out of the way just as the red beetle Digimon crashed into the building, slamming into the small mech and sending him flying into the wall.

Left with little choice, Setsuna fled from the restaurant with Kuwagamon following close behind in a frenzied hunger.

"Setsuna!" Allelujah shouted as Setsuna ran.

Externally, Setsuna wouldn't seem scared at all but as he ran, he could feel a sense of adrenaline pump in his veins. Internally, he _was_ scared. He was afraid to die just like his parents did when he was younger. He didn't want to die.

Before he knew it, Setsuna was thrown off his feet after Kuwagamon tried to kill him with its powerful jaws.

The middle eastern boy crashed into an abandoned construction site. He grit his teeth in pain. His side was burning up. Looking down, Setsuna realized that the giant insect Digimon must have scratched his hip. It wasn't serious but it damn well did hurt.

Kuwagamon landed in front of the boy, its maw dripping with saliva as if it were ready to feast on Setsuna.

Said teenager closed his eyes, awaiting his doom.

For several seconds he waited but nothing seemed to be happening. Daring himself to peek, Setsuna opened one chestnut eye to find, to his shock, another creature that the strange device he carried started to react to.

The humanoid being seemed to be clad in heavy black armor with golden details, a royal blue mantle, wing-like protrusions on its back, and markings written in a strange language completely inhuman. It also had a pair of scarlet red eyes that were similar to a human.

Setsuna brought up the device and read its contents. "Alphamon. Mega-level Warrior-type Vaccine-attribute Digimon." He read aloud as the black knight grappled with the giant insect.

Alphamon glanced back at the human for a quick second then focused on combating Kuwagamon.

Setsuna was about to run again but stopped himself. With if this new guy lost? Then Kuwagamon would keep chasing him and might hurt innocent people.

He gritted his teeth. Hating this feeling of being weak for so long, Setsuna turned on his heel to face the battle. For some reason, he had a feeling that he had seen battles such as this before. The boy brought up the device and thrusts his arm out toward the clashing Digimon.

 **[Play Brave Heart - Digivolution Theme]**

"Astraeamon! Energize!" He commanded. In a brief flash of light, the small machine Digimon appeared.

"Alright! Here comes the hero of the day! The great Astraeamon-sama!" The white-blue robot declared boisterously.

Setsuna could see the lines of code revolving around Astraeamon. His eyes landed on a program above the small robot. Instinctively, he took the device in hand then swiped it across the program.

" **Astraeamon henshin!"**

Astraeamon's body started to glow then he grew taller. His frame looked more slim and humanoid. A cone-shaped object on his back started to sprout green light particles. A rifle appeared in his right hand with a shield attached to his left arm. Once the light melded away, Astraeamon was now the size of a full grown man with his green eyes now becoming glass lens.

" **Astraeamon - Battle Mode!"** The white-blue mech posed with his rifle and shield.

Setsuna was mesmerized. The small robot had now transformed into the MS form it had been first issued to be.

Astraeamon brought up his rifle and aimed it at Kuwagamon. " **GN Shot!** " A pillar of pink energy shot from out of the rifle's barrel, striking the red insect's left jaw which snapped off.

Alphamon stepped back, clearly surprised by this sudden intrusion. Astraeamon didn't stop as he dashed towards Kuwagamon and slammed his shield directly into its face. The insect Digimon roared in pain from the impact in which Astraeamon followed up by throwing a punch directly on Kuwagamon's mandibles.

"Ora, ora! Is that the best you got, bug boy?" Astraeamon taunted, casting aside both his rifle and shield then reached behind his waist and grabbed two handgrips. **"GN Saber!"**

Emerging from the handgrips came a pinkish-purple blade of energy. The mechanical Digimon raised both sabers over his head then slashed down cutting into Kuwagamon's body. With one final roar of pain, the insect Digimon started to break down into bits of data then vanished.

 **[End song]**

With a flourish, Astraeamon holstered his sabers. "Heh, how'd you like that." He smirked behind his facemask. "I didn't even break a sweat." He stopped then turned to face Alphamon, who was looking right back at Astraeamon. Green eyes glaring into scarlet. Nothing was spoken between the two yet they seemed to understand what the other was thinking. With a nod, Alphamon disappeared into bits of data as well.

Setsuna watched as the black knight disappeared. For some reason, the boy felt as if they had met before but where? He's never met any other Digimon besides Astraeamon and Kuwagamon. So why did he feel this way? Suddenly, a brief glow from Astraeamon drew Setsuna's attention. The white-blue robot shrunk down back to his regular small form.

"Oi, Setsuna, what happened to me?" The Rookie-level asked curiously. "I was totally awesome! I was all like _boom_!" He started waving his arms around like any child would after seeing or doing something fun.

Setsuna droned out the boisterous Digimon's rambling instead focusing back on the strange device that helped grant Astraeamon the strength to beat something that was obviously stronger than him.

A message appeared on the screen. _**"It is time, Setsuna F. Seiei! Your fate as a DigiDestined now begins."**_

"Digidestined?" The boy repeated until the device in his hand glowed a bright blue. All he could do is gasp in shock as he along with Astraeamon started to break down into bits of data then dragged into a small swirling vortex.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"...He's coming to." A strange boy's voice reached his ears.

Setsuna groaned; chestnut eyes weakly fidget open. A bright light forced him to close his pupils again until they started to adjust to the light. Once they adjusted, the boy found that he was surrounded by four other teenage boys around his age.

One of them had messy brown hair, prussian blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He was definitely of Japanese descent plus he had an athletic build with a cold scowl on his face. He was dressed in a sleeveless green basketball shirt, blue jean shorts, and brown shoes.

The second also had brown hair only his reached his shoulders with purple eyes and light skin. He was also Japanese just like the first boy though he seemed a bit more feminine in facial structure. The boy wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a high white collar folded around his neck, seafoam green pants, and black boots.

The third boy also had brown hair only it was more neat and curly with brown eyes and light skin. He was an American if his features were anything to go by. He wore a golden yellow t-shirt with a light blue jacket over it, blue jean pants, and brown boots.

The last had unkempt brown hair only it was a darker shade with brown eyes and light skin. He was also American with a hint of European. He wore a blue jacket with a black shirt underneath, blue jean pants, and brown boots.

"Who...are you?" Setsuna asked, his throat a bit dry.

The first boy handed him a bottle of water. "Heero Yuy." He introduced himself bluntly.

The Middle Eastern boy greedily drank the water to relieve his dry throat with the soothing clear liquid. With his thirst quenched, he glanced at the other three teens.

The boy with purple eyes greeted Setsuna first, a friendly grin on his feminine face. "My name's Kira Yamato. I'm glad you're okay."

"Amuro Ray, you gave us a bit of a scare." The curly-haired teen spoke with a small grin. "Your partner informed us about what happened to you."

"Yeah." The last boy nodded. "Oh, I'm Banagher Links. What's your name?"

"Setsuna F. Seiei." He suddenly realized something. "Astraeamon!"

"Relax, he's alright. He's helping our partners with the children." Kira calmed Setsuna's nerves.

"Children?" Setsuna muttered in confusion.

In a matter of seconds, tiny creatures all hopped into view and clambered onto Kira.

"Kira onii-chan!" A collection of numerous young children's voices cried out in joy.

Said boy laughed at the playfulness the children displayed.

Setsuna looked at the small creatures with a raised eyebrow.

"They're Digimon." Banagher stated. "Unlike Rookie-levels, these little guys are the In-Training Digimon. Meaning, they're babies. Rookie-level Digimon are children."

"Why do they call him 'onii-chan'?" He questioned.

"He was the first one who came to the Digital World. He landed in a village of young Digimon and took on the role as their guardian or their big brother as they so affectionately call him." Amuro explained as a small yellow-purple feline Digimon landed on his head.

"Oi, aibou!" A familiar voice called out to Setsuna. He looked in the direction of the voice and found Astraeamon waving at him with four other Digimon that also resembled SD Gundams. "Glad you're finally awake. I was worried about you."

Setsuna didn't say anything. His gaze landing on the other four robot Digimon.

Heero stood next to the winged Digimon. "My partner, Wingmon." He introduced.

"Charmed to make your acquaintance." The small mech nodded respectfully in a slightly deeper tone of voice than Astraeamon.

A horned white robot hid behind Banagher. "This is my Digimon partner, Unicornmon." The brunette smiled down at the small white mech. "Go on, say hello."

"H-hi…" Unicornmon stuttered nervously.

"He's shy." Banagher grinned.

Kira managed to get the younger Digimon to calm down. "This is my partner, Strikemon." The next robot was grey in color but had yellow eyes.

"Hello!" Strikemon greeted Setsuna in a higher tone of voice.

The last robot Digimon stood next to Amuro. "This is Gundamon, my Digimon partner."

"I hope we can be friends." Gundamon bowed politely.

Setsuna could only blink in utter confusion. "Where the hell am I?" He asked aloud.

"You are in the Digital World." A beautiful female voice echoed, drawing all five boys' attention. A feminine being that looked like an angel with ten golden wings, clad in green armor and wielding a spear materialized into existence. She was quite beautiful as well or she would seem to be if she didn't have on the strange helmet that gave her a sort of Valkyrie appearance. "Welcome, young ones. I am Ophanimon. The Holy Mother of this world."

"Why are we here?" Setsuna questioned then brought up the strange device he carried. "And what is this?"

"You are here because you are the DigiDestined. A select group of special individuals charged with protecting the Digital World and the Human World from dangerous threats." Ophanimon smiled softly. "As for what you hold, that is a Digivice. It is a tool that symbolizes your bond with your Digimon partners."

Setsuna looked back down at the blue device then noticed the others brought out the same type of Digivice only different in color. Heero's was indigo, Kira's was grey, Banagher's was red, and Amuro's was white.

"Why me?" Setsuna asked.

"You're special, young Setsuna. In that moment of hesitation, you could've run to save yourself but you didn't. Instead, you took a stand to fight for the innocent." Ophanimon smiled warmly. "That took quite a lot of courage."

He didn't see himself as brave but Setsuna didn't want anyone hurt. That's all there was to it.

"The reason you are all here is because the Digital World is in peril." Ophanimon explained. "Years ago, a great and terrible darkness enshrouded our world, threatening to consume everything in its path. Many Digimon tried to stop it but they were defeated soundly even the Royal Knights couldn't defeat such darkness. However, five individuals much like yourselves defeated the darkness with the help of five special Digimon. No one knew what happened to them but we Digimon soundly called them the DigiDestined, our chosen ones."

"So the reason you've brought us here is because this darkness is about to return, right?" Heero theorized with his usual stone cold gaze.

"That is correct." Ophanimon replied.

Kira held up a small pink creature with antenna-like ears. "Is there anything we should know?"

"Yes, throughout the Digital World, there are eight irregularities that have taken residence in eight zones." The angel Digimon began. "Each of these irregularities holds power over an element and thus have an advantage in the zone they reside. In order to defeat them, you must gain more allies to assist you and train your Digimon partners to get stronger. Your task will be perilous and you will encounter hardship but as long as the bonds between you and your Digimon grow, you will gain a new power."

The five teens looked at their Digivices then back at Ophanimon. It was almost too unreal but so far the boys understood the seriousness of the situation forced upon them.

"Will we be able to go home if we do this?" Banagher asked.

"Yes, once the danger has passed then you will be able to return to your world." Ophanimon confirmed with a nod.

Amuro shrugged. "Count me in."

"Mission acknowledged." Heero nodded.

"I'll do whatever I can to help." Kira agreed.

Banagher scratched the back of his head. "I suppose I've got no choice. If it helps, I will lend you guys a hand."

Setsuna was the only one who looked unsure. He didn't want to fight but he didn't want to leave this world in the current state that it already is. With a deep breath, he looked at Ophanimon and answered, "If fighting is the only way for me to get home then I will use all my power to stop those that would bring about conflict."

Ophanimon smiled at the humans. "I thank you all from the bottom of my heart." She bowed graciously. "I wish you good luck in your journey. Farewell, for now." In a split second, the angel disappeared into data particles.

Now that the five were by themselves, they each looked at each other along with their Digimon partners.

"So now what do we do?" Kira asked.

"We must prepare for the long journey ahead. We'll need to gather food and other supplies to help us on the road." Heero replied going over a mental list he made in his head.

"Leave that to me." Amuro grinned widely then turned to leave. "Come on, Gundamon. Let's go get some supplies!"

"Roger that!" The tiny mech saluted, following after his tamer.

"Kira onii-chan?" The purple-eyed boy looked down at all of the gathered In-Training Digimon, who all looked ready to cry. "Are you leaving us?" A small puppy-looking Digimon asked.

Kira smiled, kneeling down in front of them all. "Don't worry. I promise to come back every now and then to check up on all of you. For now, I suppose I could leave you in the hands of Ms. Lilymon."

All of the children clambered onto the boy, crying their eyes out and pleading with him not to go. Kira comforted each and every one of them.

Strikemon marched off to find Lilymon while his tamer tried his best to calm down the Digimon children.

Banagher stretched. "Well, I better go take a nap while I still can. No telling how long it will be until we can rest again."

Unicornmon looked a bit unsure. "I don't know Banagher. Is it alright to be so relaxed?"

"Don't worry about it. We'll be alright." The brunette grinned, patting his partner's head.

The white horned Digimon nodded reluctantly already getting used to his tamer's antics. "I guess if you say so Banagher then we'll be okay."

Setsuna stood there along with Astraeamon. Both of them glanced at each other then back at their fellow DigiDestined and Digimon.

"So…" Astraeamon started, a bit unsure of how to start a conversation. "Wanna look at dirty magazines?" He looked up at his tamer with a sparkle in his eyes.

"No." Setsuna deadpanned.

"Wah! You're such a buzzkill!" The white-blue Digimon whined. "I wish that pretty blonde human girl was my tamer instead!"

The Middle Eastern teen sighed. Guess he'll have to live with this until this journey was over. He thought back to his friends. Were they alright? Are they looking for him? He won't be able to find out until he completes his job as a DigiDestined.

Meanwhile, hidden in the forest near the Digimon Village, a pair of green eyes with x-shaped cat-like pupils was watching Setsuna. The figure the eyes belonged to glowed a soft red before returning to their normal green.

"Setsuna F. Seiei…" A feminine voice spoke softly.

* * *

 **Dark Sector - Virus Palace**

Sitting upon a throne with a rather bored expression was a black-skinned humanoid dinosaur covered in black and silver armor with a mane of blonde hair flowing from behind a horned helmet. This is BlackWarGreymon, one of the many lords in the Digital Realm who watches over his land.

For many cycles, he had sat upon the throne without so much as a problem for him to deal with nor an enemy to fight. It was boring and he considered passing off his crown to someone worthy but never found the right Digimon for the job. So here he was, reduced to sitting upon this aching chair until the end of his days.

"So, the mighty BlackWarGreymon is now reduced to a meer couch potato…" A sinister voice spoke from the shadows.

A growl erupted from the Jet-black Dragon Warrior. "You have a lot of nerve coming into my palace, Devidramon."

Stepping into view was a devilish black dragon with razor sharp blood red claws and four red eyes. It chuckled darkly. "Well, is it so wrong for me to come back and grace my lord with news?"

"The last time you and I spoke, you tried to dethrone me which in turn got you banished from the Dark Sector." BlackWarGreymon replied bitterly. "But I shall humor you. What news do you bring to me?"

"I've come to inform you that the Chosen are here from the human world." Devidramon explained. "Five human boys with five Digimon of unknown make."

The Lord of the Dark Sector thought over this information. The legendary warriors had returned to the Digital World meaning there was trouble brewing. "In that case, Ophanimon must've selected these humans in order to 'save' our world."

"What are your plans for them, my lord?" Devidramon asked with a smirk.

"At the moment, none. I can't very well leave my throne just to meet a group of children. In time, they shall come here. It is their destiny after all." BlackWarGreymon answered with a hidden grin behind his helmet. "But, doesn't mean I can't have a bit of fun with them. Devidramon, I have a task for you. One that shall welcome you back into my good graces."

The Dark Dragon-type appeared interested. "Oh? And what would this task be? What's in it for me anyways?"

"Bring me one of these DigiDestined alive and unharmed along with their partner. Succeed, and you shall be greatly rewarded but fail…" BlackWarGreymon released a dark aura around his form to emphasize what he meant. "And you will suffer the consequences."

"Well, when you put it like that; how can I refuse?" Devidramon sarcastically replied with a brief roll of his eyes. "Very well. I will set out at once and bring a human back to you."

"Good. You are dismissed." BlackWarGreymon ordered, watching as Devidramon left the throne room. Once gone, the Black Dragon Warrior glanced from out of the corner of his eye. "I know you're still there. You've been eavesdropping again."

Stepping out from behind the throne was a young human girl with shoulder length red hair, emerald green eyes, and pale skin. She was dressed in a black sundress with white leggings and black heeled shoes. The girl pouted cutely at the Lord of the Dark Sector. "Mou, you know I can't help it, Kuro-chan! I get curious!"

BlackWarGreymon sighed. "What am I gonna do with you?" He mumbled to himself.

The girl smiled then hopped onto the Dragon Warrior's lap much to his discomfort. "Ne, you think these new DigiDestined will be strong?"

"I won't know yet until I find out." BlackWarGreymon grumbled. "Why must you be so insistent in trying to annoy me all the time, Rei?"

"Because I don't have anything else to do for fun, Kuro-chan!" Rei whined with a pout. "Devi-chan is always busy and won't play with me! Lilith-chan is nowhere to be found when I want to play either!"

"So you decided to bug me instead." The Black Dragon Warrior sighed. "Fine, I'll play with you if that's what you want."

"Yay!" The redheaded girl cheered, hugging BlackWarGreymon tightly.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

As the five DigiDestined prepared themselves for the long journey ahead, a shadowy figure watched from beyond a crystal ball.

"Interesting. Five humans and five new Digimon." The figure spoke with a sly grin. "They almost look like you, my friend."

"So it would seem." A small black mech appeared next to the figure. "But I'm still the strongest."

"That you are and no one will change that."

"Still, are they a threat?"

"They could very well be but we shall see in time."

The small mech's eyes glowed a malevolent violet. "Interesting…"

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of the first chapter. This, honestly, was something I wanted to try my hand on.**

 **So here's a question that I'll ask all of you: Should there be more? Should I make a status for the Gundam-type Digimon? Should there be OC Digivolutions?**

 **And what other Digimon would be good partners for our five main protagonists? The choice is all yours, my friends.**

 **On the next chapter:** The DigiDestined set out on their journey, leaving behind the Digimon Village. Their first stop being the Fire Sector however they come across a small town under siege by bandit Digimon. Can they save the inhabitants?

 **Please review and comment on this chapter. If you see any problems, tell me and I'll correct them.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

 **Astraeamon**

 **Tamer:** Setsuna F. Seiei

 **Level:** Rookie

 **Type:** Machine

 **Attribute:** Vaccine

 **Attacks:** GN Shot; GN Saber; GN Vulcan

 **Alternate Form(s):** Battle Mode

 **Element:** Light


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the second chapter to the Digimon/Gundam crossover.**

 **Been getting a few favs and follows. You guys seem to enjoy it so far and that makes me quite happy! Though I received a little review that's telling me not to do OSTs. Sorry to say, but I'm not gonna stop doing those. If it's just words, it'll seem bland to me. I want to add something that not many can experience, if you don't like it then you've got no imagination. You can criticize this all you want but that's how I do things and I won't be stopped.**

 **Pairings are still undecided at the moment.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, Gundam or Digimon. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Digimon: Gundam Digidestined**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Link Town Under Siege: Wingmon Takes Flight

* * *

 **Data Forest - Few Miles from Digimon Village**

After saying their goodbyes to the Digimon children and the resident 'mother' Lilymon, the DigiDestined and their Digimon partners set out on their journey to save the Digital World.

Kira, being the more emotional of the five boys, was saddened that he had to leave his temporary home behind. Strikemon understanding his feelings since the boy connected with each of the children.

The party still remembered the frivolous concern that Lilymon doted the violet-eyed boy.

* * *

 _ **Flashback - Digimon Village**_

 _Lilymon, a humanoid Ultimate-level Digimon with a plant-like fairy appearance tried her best to hold back her tears. "You have everything, right?" She asked the five boys and five Digimon._

 _Kira, knowing how his friend was acting, smiled, "Yes, Lilymon-san, we have everything we need for our journey." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I understand that you're worried and gonna miss us but…"_

 _He was unprepared for the hug that the Digimon enveloped him in. He_ was _prepared for her sobbing into his shoulder. Kira returned the hug, a few tears of his own dropping from his eyelids. The other In Training-level Digimon crowded around their 'big brother', crying and hugging onto him in sorrow._

 _Banagher, Amuro, and Setsuna looked upon the sight with warm smiles. Even their own Digimon partners were starting to tear up at the sight._

 _Heero, however, looked away with a frown. Wingmon noticed this but said nothing._

 _Eventually, Kira broke the hug with Lilymon. The first Digimon that took him in and cared for him since his arrival in the Digital World. To him, she was like an older sister or little sister considering she was a head shorter than him. Still, it hurt to know that he would be leaving his friends for quite a long time._

" _Well, goodbye everyone. I hope we can see each other again." The boy wiped away his tears then stepped back from the village's inhabitants._

 _The Ultimate-level nodded sadly. "Just… make sure you wash your hands before you eat." She looked at the others as well. "That goes for all of you."_

 _Banagher gave the fairy a thumbs up. "You've got it, Lilymon."_

" _We'll do our best to be careful too." Amuro added._

" _Come on! I wanna get to the next town already!" Astraeamon complained only to be briefly silenced by a firm bonk on his head from Wingmon._

" _Don't ruin the moment." The winged mechanical Digimon said dryly._

 _The party gathered their bags, gave Lilymon and the Digimon children one last goodbye, and traveled down the path that would take them to the Fire Sector._

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

"Kira, you doing okay?" Amuro asked concerned.

Said boy's eyes were still a bit puffy but he smiled all the same. "I'm alright. It's just hard saying goodbye to friends that I've known for quite a while." He looked toward the path ahead. "Hopefully, we can at least reach our destination before it gets dark out."

"Relax, buddy, we'll make it!" Strikemon gave his tamer a featureless grin.

Heero had been uncharacteristically quiet since the start of the journey. Wingmon wanted to say something but couldn't considering he knew what goes on in the boy's head.

"I wonder what Digimon we'll meet in the next town?" Amuro wondered aloud, taking out his water canteen to take a sip to drink.

"It'll be quite a while before we get there. Link Town is famously known for its food in the Digiworld." Gundamon informed his compatriots.

"Huh, I should try some of that." Banagher grinned.

Setsuna rolled his eyes. So far, Banagher seemed to be the type of kid that enjoyed living life to the fullest. While there's nothing wrong with that, there could come a time where being too lax will cost one their life.

"Ne, Setsuna-san, what kind of Digimon do you think we'll see?" Kira asked with a grin, bringing the Middle Eastern boy out from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I… don't know." He replied bluntly.

"I wonder if any of them will be just like Lilymon?" The Japanese boy wondered aloud, staring off into space.

"Cute?" Amuro inquired.

"Uh, no." Kira replies with a visible sweatdrop.

"Motherly?" Banagher suggested.

"No…"

"Clingy?" Setsuna added neutrally.

"No!" Kira exclaimed.

"Shut up! You're all giving a headache!" Heero yelled, silencing the chatter between the other boys.

"Geez, what's up with you?" Astraeamon huffed, a bit irritated at the boy.

The stoic teen noticed he had gained the attention of his fellow DigiDestined. Heero looked away apologetic. "Sorry…" He said quietly.

Amuro placed an understanding palm on the boy's shoulder. "It's alright. We're all a little tired. Let's keep going until we reach the town. We can stay the night there."

"Understood." Heero nodded in reply.

 _*GROWL*_

And just like that, the moment was ruined by Astraeamon's 'stomach'…

The five human teens and four other Digimon looked at the white/blue robot dryly.

"Ehehe…" Astraeamon chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Guess I'm hungry… again…"

"How can you even eat? Aren't you a robot?" Setsuna questioned.

"Digimon aren't like regular computer programs or machines. We possess emotions and needs like any other living being." Wingmon clarified.

"Eating is one of them." Strikemon added.

"How far away is that town?" Kira asked.

"Not long if we jog there." Gundamon answered.

Amuro nodded. "Then let's get a move on."

The DigiDestined and their partner Digimon took off into the woods, desperate to find the town and to acquire both food and rest.

However...

Watching from the shadows was Devidramon, who had been watching the five Chosen Child with its sinister scarlet eyes.

"So that's the DigiDestined. Not quite the stuff of legends, but many who underestimated humans always ended up deleted." The Virus Digimon said to himself. "But I won't make that mistake."

The devilish dragon glanced behind him. "DemiDevimon. Follow them and keep watch. I have a few errands to run."

Appearing from the darkness was a bat-like blue puffball Digimon that flapped its tiny wings. "You got it, Devidramon!" DemiDevimon flapped off silently into the treeline.

* * *

 **Link Town**

After almost half an hour of arduous running, the DigiDestined arrived at the acclaimed Link Town. To their amazement, the town looked like something from a Western cowboy village with many different Digimon going about their daily routine.

"Welcome to Link Town!" Astraeamon spread his arms out wide with a happy look on his 'face'. "Home to Digimon from across the world."

"Whoa…" Banagher said in awe.

"Too cool." Kira whispered quietly.

Amuro noticed a few Digimon were entering what could've been a restaurant. "Hey guys, over there." The 'leader' of the group gestured to the building.

"Oh! That place is really famous around here. Apparently, they serve the best burgers from here to the Fire Sector!" Strikemon explained.

"Burgers?" Banagher's eyes gleamed with interest.

"Less talking, more eating!" Astraeamon argued, annoyed that they were just standing around instead of eating.

"Is food all you ever think about?" Setsuna asked dryly.

"No." The little white and blue Digimon admitted. "Sometimes I think about cute girls."

"Great, my partner's a glutton _and_ a pervert." The Middle Eastern teen sighed.

Astraeamon comically punched Setsuna's legs with his small fists. "Take that back! Take that back!" he shouted.

Heero clapped his left hand to his face, already feeling a growing migraine from listening to the Rookie Digimon. "God help me…"

"Hey… aren't those humans?" A feminine voice spoke out, drawing the attention of the DigiDestined.

The group all turned to look in the direction of the voice.

It looked like a blue bipedal dragon that wore armor on its face, chest, thighs, hands, and feet, with a spike protruding from its face, and claws from its hands. The armor was covered with flame-like designs. There also seemed to be belts on its upper arms. And judging by its… curvy, feminine figure and the way the chest plate seemed a tad bit small, the boys could safely assume that _she_ was the one that spoke.

Another Digimon stood next to the blue armored dragon. It looked like an armadillo with a cartoonish look to it. "I think you're right, Flamedramon." It spoke in a child-like boyish voice. "Wow, this is amazing! I've never met a human before."

Soon enough, the entire town of Digimon were talking or muttering about the DigiDestined and their five Digimon partners.

"We're drawing too much attention to ourselves…" Heero frowned, uncomfortable with all the eyes on him.

Kira stepped up, earning looks from his comrades as he greeted the blue dragon known as Flamedramon with a friendly smile. "Hello, I'm Kira. My friends and I wanted to stay for the night. Please don't mind us."

The female Digimon smiled. "We got no problem with that," she said. Then she became serious. "However, we do have a bit of a problem. If you can assist us with it, then you'll be allowed to stay at the hotel for free."

"Seriously?" Banagher exclaimed with an excited grin. "Awesome! What do we have to do!"

"Our town has been besieged by a pack of Goblimon and their leader, Ogremon. I tried to fend them off as best I can, but there was nothing I could do." Flamedramon looked down, almost ashamed. "So I pleaded for a trade. I would offer myself… in exchange for the safety of the village."

"Offer yourself?" Setsuna repeated, confused by what the Digimon meant.

A tinge of pink appeared on Flamedramon's blue/white muzzle…

One by one, the boys realized what she meant.

"Oh." Amuro started.

"My." Kira added.

"Freaking." Banagher came next.

"God." Setsuna finished.

"That's sick!" Heero uttered with disgust.

Their Digimon partners looked at one another then back at the humans.

"What is?" Unicornmon asked.

"Yeah, what're you talking about?" Gundamon inquired.

Kira brought the five robot Digimon together and whispered the answer to them. Before long, their eyes went wide in shock.

"EWW!" The five cringed.

Flamedramon looked almost ready to cry, "I had never felt so… disgusted with myself in my entire life." She whispered.

A gentle hand landed on her shoulder, surprising the armored Digimon as she looked into the amber-eyed gaze of Banagher Links. "Don't worry. We'll take care of these guys for you and we'll make them pay for what they did to you."

Before the brunette realized it, Flamedramon had already wrapped her arms around him in a deep hug, smashing his face against her chest plate. "Thank you so much!"

"Ow…" The human groaned.

"Hehe, Banagher's got a way with the ladies." Astraeamon snickered while Unicornmon 'pouted'. His eyes showed a cute downcast expression.

"Lucky him…" he muttered.

Gundamon looked at his fellow Digimon. "Hey, are you jealous?"

"No!" the horned robot denied. Although his expression clearly gave it away.

"Right…" Gundamon rolled his optics, obviously not believing Unicornmon.

Flamedramon broke her hold over the boy then gestured inside the restaurant. "Come. I'll treat you to a meal."

"Finally!" Astraeamon shouted, with a happy expression on his 'face'. "Food!" He led the charge as the group followed the trio inside.

Kira glanced at Heero. "This world is even more interesting than I thought. Right, Heero-san?"

"What?" The prussian blue-eyed boy blinked in confusion. "Oh yeah, sure."

"Something wrong?" Amuro asked.

"No, I'm fine." Heero answered, passing by his fellow DigiDestined.

The four boys looked to one another then back at Heero, who seemed even more distant than usual.

"Something is obviously bugging him." Setsuna pointed out.

Banagher nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but what?"

No one could put a finger on it at the moment. So they decided to just focus on getting some food into their stomachs.

* * *

 **Ogremon's Camp**

Miles from the town in a rugged makeshift campsite, several Goblimon were going about their usual routine: Eat, sleep, destroy, and repeat.

Yes, it was dreadfully known that Goblimon were quite… stupid. However, they were fierce fighters even when outnumbered or outmatched.

Then again, these Goblimon were different as evident by their war flags roughly painted to look like the mouth of a Machinedramon with a club in its jaws. And sitting upon a throne made from rough stone and broken wood was the war chief of the Goblimon, Ogremon.

"Boss!" One of the Goblimon approached the Champion-level Digimon, who glared down at the measly Rookie-level. "The prisoners are being disobedient again."

Ogremon snarled. "Obviously they would, you moron. Prisoners are always like that." His maddening purple eyes landed on makeshift wooden cages filled with different kinds of Digimon from In-Training to Rookie levels. Some of them looked like they were beaten while others were huddled into a corner, fearing what their captors would do to them. "I think it's time we made a little example out of them."

The Goblimon snickered cruelly. "Yes, boss." It reached behind its back and pulled out a mean-looking whip that had traces of dirt on it. "Which one should it be?"

"The Renamon. She's becoming a pain in the rear." The Champion-level suggested. "Whip her until she's nothing but a sniveling brat."

The Goblimon sneered as he started to approach the cage, his eyes gleaming sadistically as he cracked the whip in his hands. The Renamon's eyes were like diamonds as she glared at him despite the sheer terror racing through her form.

"You scream real loud for me. Makes it fun." The green-skinned Rookie level cackled as he reared back his whipping arm then threw it forward, cracking the whip at the fox-like Digimon.

Renamon didn't squeal like he had hoped, but she did let out a muffled groan. One eye opened, and flashed in anger, only for a real scream to tear itself free as he whipped her on a previous injury she had gained from him during the last 'tormenting' session.

Ogremon watched this all in amusement as the rest of his prisoners whimpered in fear or growled in anger, knowing that they were unable to do anything. "And what do my scouts have to report about that little village?"

Several Goblimon dressed in camouflage approached their war chief. "Boss, that Flamedramon's brought in humans."

The Champion-level Digimon looked interested. "Humans, you say?"

"Yeah, they could be those 'DigiDestined' that have been rumored to appear."

Ogremon snickered then cackled out loudly. "Then let's go give them a _friendly_ greeting, boys!"

The other Goblimon cheered as they waved their clubs. This was going to be fun!

* * *

 **Link Town - Digimunchies**

The five humans were looking in silent awe as Astraeamon attacked a large plate of hamburgers… even though he had no mouth on him.

Banagher was kind of curious, but at the same time it was kind of funny seeing such a small little guy eat more than his weight in burgers.

"How can he eat without a mouth?" Setsuna inquired.

Kira shrugged, "I don't know. I guess the laws of the Digital World don't really apply to human physics."

Strikemon was also in shock - and a bit sickened - at his fellow Digimon's appetite. He held a hand to his own 'stomach' and pushed his burger away. "I think I'm gonna be sick…" he moaned.

"Can I get some more please?" Astraeamon asked out loud.

The DigiDestined and their Digimon partners fell back anime-style.

Strikemon got to his feet. "You've eaten three helpings!" he shouted. "Isn't that enough for you?!"

"No." the white/blue mech replied innocently… then took Strikemon's burger and ate that as well.

The grey mech couldn't take it. His 'face' seemed to turn green and he bolted from the dining room, holding his 'stomach' with one hand. Kira looked at the other boys apologetically and ran after to check on his partner.

Unicornmon on the other hand just nibbled at his burger, trying to avoid the gazes of several other Digimon on him. He seemed to try and make himself smaller, only adding to his cuteness.

Flamedramon, who turned out to also be the owner of the restaurant, giggled as she sat beside Banagher. "Your Digimon is just so adorable."

Banagher blushed a bit. "Thanks… I guess?" he muttered. "But he's kind of shy."

The blue/white dragon armored Digimon gave the human boy a sly look. "Oh? Is it… because of me?" She pressed her chest against the boy quite affectionately.

Unicornmon glanced at her, and he looked away, still nibbling at his burger. In truth, the white mech _was_ actually very shy, not just in general, but _**especially**_ around the ladies. He just wasn't sure on how he'd react around them, or rather how they'd react around _him_. He shyly looked at Banagher and the Flamdramon before he looked away again, returning his gaze to his plate of food.

The blue Digimon smirked at his actions. "Why don't you let me take care of you, like a proper onee-san?" She purred.

Unicornmon finally blushed deep red at the tone and with a whine, buried his face in his hands after dropping his burger - only for Astraeamon to grab it and gobble it up.

"Astraeamon, stop pigging out." Setsuna said to his partner.

The blue/white mech shot him a look before finishing the burger. "Fine…" he grumped.

At the same time Strikemon returned from the restroom with Kira beside him, still looking a bit green in the 'face'. "Please tell me he's done…" he rasped, still clutching his 'stomach'.

"Yeah, he's done." Amuro chuckled in amusement.

The grey mech sighed as he finally collapsed in his seat. Kira rejoined the group. "I'm sorry. I didn't think that Strikemon would get sick from seeing that," he remarked with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Not many can eat my famous Flame-On Spicy Burger so easily." Flamedramon waved off the boy's concern.

Astraeamon's eyes bugged. "Wait… what?!"

"You didn't know?" The armored Digimon looked at the little robot in surprise. "When I make that burger, I use the spiciest ingredients known to the Digital World. Only Fire-based Digimon can handle it… sometimes."

The little mech glanced at the others who were staring at him in shock before he 'grimaced' and clapped a hand to his 'stomach.' His eyes then bugged as his entire 'face' seemed to turn red. A searing heat raced through him and he belched out a blast of fire as he ran around the room, earning a good amount of chuckles from the group at his antics.

However, the only one that didn't seem to be laughing was Heero Yuy. Instead, he seemed lost in his own little world, picking at his burger with a fork while leaning on his left hand.

"Heero, are you alright?" Wingmon asked his human friend.

"Wingmon, why was I chosen?" He asked quietly.

The winged mech looked 'confused'. "What do you mean, Heero?"

"I mean, why am _I_ a DigiDestined? I'm not some legendary hero." The boy clarified, unsure of himself.

Wingmon sighed, "I cannot answer that, Heero. Only you can."

Unfortunately, this didn't seemed to give the human the answer he wanted...

 _ ***CRASH***_

A loud rumble shook the building, surprising everyone, human and Digimon alike.

"Whoa, what the hell was that!?" Banagher exclaimed in surprise.

"It came from outside!" Kira shouted.

The DigiDestined, their Digimon partners, and Flamedramon scrambled to their feet and ran out of the restaurant to get to the bottom of whatever was going on.

Once they barged through the doors, they were met with several goblin-like Digimon that were terrorizing the town's populace.

"What are these things?" Amuro inquired while Setsuna looked at his Digivice to analyze the new foes.

"Those are Goblimon! Ogremon's subordinates!" Flamedramon snarled as her pupils dilated while flames emerged from her claws. "Damn that disgusting pig! Attacking the town without warning!"

"We can't let that happen." Setsuna stated then looked to his Digimon partner. "Astraeamon, let's go!"

The white/blue perked up. "You got it!"

The Middle Eastern teen brought up his Digivice then held it out towards his partner. "Energize!"

Astraeamon's eyes flashed as his body glowed brightly.

" **Astraeamon henshin!"**

From within the glow, the Digimon's body grew taller until it took on a human shape with sleeker and slimmer armor instead of the bulky frame he possessed. A rifle and a shield materialized in his hands as he struck a pose.

" **Astraeamon - Battle Mode!"**

The Goblimon looked at the human-sized mech Digimon in surprise then decided to attack it with their clubs.

" **GN Shot!"** Astraeamon evoked his special move, firing several pink energy blasts from his rifle that struck the gang of goblin Digimon.

The Goblimon recoiled in shock and pain, one of them clutching his arm where it had been hit by the shot. One of them was missing his club and two more were down with burned legs.

"Yare, yare, these guys are so weak." Astraeamon taunted, shouldering his rifle. "I could beat these guys in my sleep."

"Don't get distracted. Finish them off." Setsuna ordered.

"Roger that, aibou." Astraeamon holsters his energy rifle then pulled out one of the handles behind his waist. **"GN Saber!"** A blade of pink energy emerged from the hilt as he prepared to cut down the Goblimon war party.

" **Pummel Whack!"** A deep, gruff voice called out then a blast of dark energy struck Astraeamon from behind, knocking him onto his face with a pained cry.

"Astraeamon!" Setsuna called out in concern.

"Heh, so these are the DigiDestined? I'm not impressed." The group turned to the source to find probably the ugliest looking Digimon they had ever seen. It looked like an older, grosser version of the Goblimon, but with a bigger mouth, horns, and had several leather belts wrapped around its upper arms and waist.

"Who the hell are you?" Heero demanded, glaring at the Digimon.

"I am the war chief, Ogremon! And you humans don't belong in _my_ town." The Champion-level Digimon stated then noticed Flamedramon. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my old playtoy. Found a mate that was just as good as me yet?"

The Flamedramon narrowed her eyes. "Shut your trap!" she hissed.

"Oh, that's right. No one would want to mate with some whore who would sell her body just for a few weaklings." Ogremon snickered.

Off to the side, Strikemon clenched his small fists, his eyes filled with rage. "You big sicko!" he shouted. "You're not even _worthy_ of someone!"

"Did you say something, you little tin can?" The Champion-level sneered.

"Yeah!" the small mech growled. "You're a big fat sicko! You're not even worthy of being called a Digimon if that's how you see others!" His small body trembled with rage.

"Then allow me to retort." Ogremon spat while his fist glowed with dark energy. **"Pummel Whack!"**

The attack struck Strikemon, who cried out in pain.

Kira's eyes widened. " _Strikemon!_ " he screamed, running for the little mech as he landed and went rolling, his armor dented and singed.

"Me and my big mouth…" Strikemon moaned, his eyes displaying a dizzy emote.

"You big jerk!" Gundamon snarled as the holes on his helm glowed. **"Head Vulcan!"** A barrage of bullets wre blasted at Ogremonere blasted at Ogremon, but the projectiles had no effect.

Ogremon cackled at the feeble attempt. "Nice try, runt!" he crowed. **"Pummel Whack!"** His fist seethed with dark energy as he swung at the small mech.

"Look out!" Amuro picked up his partner to get him out of the way but the dark energy struck him instead.

"Amuro!"

Amuro cried out in pain as he shielded his partner with his body. "D-Dammit…!" he muttered through the pain. "Not… my best idea!"

"That's enough!" Astraeamon recovered from the sneak attack then charged at Ogremon with his energy saber.

The Champion level sneered as he swung his fist at the human-sized mecha, only for him to dodge to the side. "What?!"

" **GN Vulcan!"** Astraeamon aims his wrists at Ogremon and fires a burst of energy bolts at the green-skinned Digimon.

Ogremon barely managed to avoid it as he sprang off the ground. "Hnh! Nice try!" he sneered.

"Wasn't trying to aim at you, idiot." The transformed Rookie-level 'smirked'.

Confusion flooded Ogremon's features as he wondered what he meant. "Huh?"

" **Fire Rocket!"** Flamedramon called out while throwing fireballs at Ogremon.

The Champion-level looked down, only for his eyes to widen in shock at the sneak attack. "Shit!" he swore as he got struck by the attack. "You little sneak!"

"That's payback, you bastard!" Flamedramon snarled.

Thankfully she didn't have to worry much longer as Astraeamon had one last trick up his figurative sleeve.

"Now for the finale!" He declared. "Have a taste of my new technique! **GN Hurricane!"** Astraeamon spun on his feet, becoming a whirlwind of energy that drew closer to Ogremon.

"STOP!" A voice yelled.

The combatants froze until they were met with the sight of a Goblimon holding Heero captive.

"NO!" the other boys shouted.

The Goblimon sneered. "You even think of doing anything else… this brat gets it!" he cackled.

Heero growled at the Digimon. "Damn you…"

Astraeamon hesitated… then dropped his saber and shield.

The Goblimon smirked. "Good choice, tin can."

"Good work." Ogremon snickered. "Now we've got the brats right where we want them."

"What do you want…?" Setsuna growled.

"Hmm, let's see now." The Champion-level Digimon sent a leer at Flamedramon. "I'll take her for instance."

"The hell you will, you son of a-" Banagher paused when the armored Digimon held up her claw. "Flamedramon?"

"It's alright. I've already asked you all too much…" The blue dragon Digimon sounded resigned and sad. "I'll go with him."

"Don't do it!" Strikemon shouted from his spot on the ground. "It's not worth being attacked by that scum!" He struggled to get up, but collapsed on his knees. "Just don't do it!"

Kira was serious as well. "That's right! Even if we have to fight in a weakened state… We will never let him lay a hand on you!"

Flamedramon felt touched by the courage of these humans. "My friends, I thank you…" She blinked away unshed tears. "But I must do this."

"Wise choice." Ogremon smirked. "And we'll take your friend as insurance."

"I won't let you!" Wingmon yelled, charging at the war chief.

But Orgemon wasn't letting him. "Stay put, runt!" He smacked the small mecha with a hand and sent him skidding.

Wingmon grunted as he skidded to a stop, prying open one green eye. "No… way… in… hell!" he snarled, his wings trembling as he tried to get to his feet. "Not… gonna… stay down when… my friend… is on the line!"

"Then I'll just have to make your friend suffer." Ogremon gestured to the Goblimon holding Heero, who smacked the boy upside the head with his club.

The little Digimon growled, forcing himself up as he prepared to attack the one who dared harm his partner until...

"Wingmon… that's enough…" Came the voice of Heero.

"But… But Heero…!" Wingmon tried to protest.

"I said, that's enough!" Heero shouted. "That's enough fighting…" He almost sounded defeated. "Just let me go along with them. Okay?" The boy looked at his partner straight in the eye.

For a moment, no one said a thing until Wingmon nodded in acceptance, "Very well. I will trust in your judgment."

The group was stunned. What was Heero thinking?!

As the horde of Goblimon and Orgemon fled, the four boys and five mecha watched helplessly as they left.

"No…" Strikemon whispered.

"Damn!" Astraeamon slammed his fist into the ground after reverting back into his normal form. "We failed."

"Maybe… but we're not about to let them get away with this!" Amuro muttered. His eyes were hard as he faced his fellow DigiDestined and their partners. "You guys with me?"

Setsuna, Banagher, and Kira nodded in agreement.

"But how are we gonna find them?" Unicornmon inquired.

"By following Heero's plan." Wingmon said out loud.

"What plan?" Gundamon asked in confusion. The way he tilted his head to the side was just too cute.

"The plan he sent me by using hand gestures." Wingmon clarified.

"Those gestures…" Unicornmon mimicked them with his hands. "Like these?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"What was he trying to tell you? To follow him or something?" Strikemon wondered.

"Correct. He wanted us to wait until he was in the enemy camp then he would send the DigiDestined a signal through their Digivices." Wingmon answered.

"I get it! To take out the enemy then!" Astraeamon remarked, slamming one fist into an open palm. "Nice move on his part!" His eyes glinted. "Let's get 'em tonight!"

"Hold on!" Kira suddenly cut in. "First things first. We need to try and get an idea of where the camp is, and then make a plan to get him out. We can't just charge in willy nilly! That'll be the end of all of us for sure! And trust me. I may not like fighting, but even I know when we need to think on this." Strikemon nodded from where he lay, his head on Kira's lap.

"Then we wait for Heero's signal. Once he confirms his position, we'll move in and plan a rescue mission." Amuro suggested.

The group nodded. It wasn't much, but it was a start at least.

* * *

 **Ogremon's Camp**

Heero awoke with a groan and a splitting headache. _'Next time, plan out the mission more thoroughly…'_ He said in his head.

The human checked his surroundings and found himself in a makeshift cage crafted out of wood. Not only that, but there seemed to be other cages as well. Filled with different types of Digimon that looked hurt, scared, and hungry.

Heero frowned, wishing he could physically beat all of the Goblimon and their leader for this treatment of other Digimon. No living creature deserved to live behind a cage...

"You're awake…" A familiar voice groaned from beside him.

Heero looked down to find a badly beaten Flamedramon, who seemed to be barely clinging to life. "Are you alright?" He asked, holding her gently in his arms.

"Barely…" Flamedramon whispered. "Didn't think those bastards would get the upper hand like that…"

The boy narrowed his eyes. "How long have we been in here?" He asked, noting how there seemed to be bruising around the Digimon's throat.

"Don't remember… Ogremon clonked me good on the head after he… he…" She hesitated then came the tears.

It didn't take Heero long to realize what the Digimon meant. "I'll kill him… I'll kill him with my bare hands for this!" He snarled, feeling rage bubble up inside of him.

The boy hated this. But most of all, he hated what Ogremon had done. What he was capable of doing. And what he _was_ doing. He would give anything, _anything_ to make him pay. But first, he had to let the others know he was all right. His hand groped for the small device hidden in his back pocket. ' _Good thing they didn't bother to search me…_ ' he thought to himself.

Heero took out his Digivice then sent a quick message to the other DigiDestined as well as coordinates to his current position. Once finished, he pocketed the device and turned his attention to Flamedramon. "You'll be okay. Help is on the way."

"It doesn't matter…" Flamedramon sobbed. "No matter what happens, I'll always live with this… this… shame!"

"Not true. You did it to protect us, and the young Digimon. But even still…" Heero gritted his teeth. "He will pay for what he did. No one deserves that fate. No one."

Flamedramon looked at the human with teary eyes then buried the side of her face against his chest as she sobbed quietly against him.

Heero only hoped Wingmon was smart enough to have a plan in place. Otherwise, this would end badly… for all of them.

* * *

 **Data Forest - Night**

The four DigiDestined and their five Digimon friends quietly shuffled through the forest, following the signal of their kidnapped comrade.

Amuro, who had his Digivice out with a map on screen, gestured with his unattended hand. "The signal's getting stronger over there."

"There's a clearing. We should stay in the treeline to avoid detection." Wingmon suggested.

Strikemon nodded. "Good thinking," he remarked, rubbing his shoulder where he had gotten nailed earlier in the day during the battle. "Better than just charging in and getting attacked head on…"

"Let me handle the scouting." Kira volunteered. "I've got better eyesight than most."

Strikemon nodded. "All right. But I'm coming with. Better to have two pairs of eyes than one."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, partner." Kira grinned at his Digimon.

"Good luck, you two." Banagher nodded.

Kira and Strikemon snuck into the darkness to find a vantage point that overlooked the camp.

For once, Strikemon was glad his armor was a grey color. It allowed him to slink around without being spotted visually. Or close to it. He seemed more like a ghost than a small mech, making barely any noise as his feet brushed through the leaves on the ground. And to be honest, it made Kira a bit nervous at seeing how easily he could sneak around like that.

Eventually, the duo stopped at a high-rise that provided good cover and an overwatch.

Rummaging in his pack, Kira pulled out a set of binoculars which he uses to overlook the campsite. "Alright, I see about… three dozen guards and prisoner cages. God, all of them are filled with Digimon."

"See any sign of Heero?" Strikemon asked quietly from beside Kira. The boy had to suppress a yelp at how close he had snuck up.

He looked to his partner. "Please don't do that." Kira said then went back to scout the perimeter. "So far, I don't see… Wait, I see him! And Flamedramon's with him too!"

The small mech peeped through the brush, and his eyes widened a bit. "I do, too!" he whispered. "She doesn't look so good…"

"Let's get back to the others and come up with a plan." Kira suggested.

Strikemon nodded. "Right."

The two made their way back to the group who was awaiting their news. "What'd you find?" Setsuna asked.

"You want the good news or the bad news?" Kira offered.

The group looked at one another, then spoke as one. "Good news."

"Good news is I know where Heero, Flamedramon, and the other Digimon are being kept prisoner." Kira replied.

"And the bad?" Gundamon asked, dreading the answer.

"There's a _whole_ lot of guards."

"So how are we gonna get past them then?" Amuro asked. "Anyone got some ideas?"

"We could always do a distraction. Have someone attack the camp while the other goes in quietly to rescue the prisoners." Setsuna suggested.

"Good idea, but… who's gonna be the bait?" Astraeamon asked.

All eyes landed on him.

His eyes bugged. "Wait… me?!" he blurted, pointing at himself.

"Well, you're the only one that has a battle mode right now." Kira pointed out.

The small mech realized Kira did have a point. "True…"

"But just in case, I think we should have a few others remain behind ready to go for reinforcements if needed," Banagher offered. "This way we can be prepared should anything happen."

Amuro pursed his lips, realizing Banagher did have a point. He turned to face the others. "So, we've got the basics of a plan. One group - Setsuna and Astraeamon - will be a distraction while several others sneak in and get the prisoners free. A third group will stay behind here to go get help if things go south. It's not much, but it's all we got. So, any questions?"

"Yeah. Who's gonna be the stay-behinds?" Astraeamon asked.

Banagher was surprised when Unicornmon raised his hand. "What?! Why would you want to stay behind, buddy?"

"I…" Unicornmon looked down shyly. "I'm afraid to fight."

"Why?" Gundamon asked him.

The small white mech buried his head in his hands. "I just can't stand people or Digimon getting hurt!" he whined.

"Hey, hey, it's alright." Banagher quickly calmed the Rookie level down. "There's nothing wrong with admitting to your fears."

Unicornmon looked at him. "You… Thanks, Banagher," he said softly. "I just find it so… wrong… to fight over petty reasons…"

The boy smiled then placed a hand on his Digimon partner's head. "There's nothing bad about that."

"T-There isn't?" he asked, his eyes taking on a cute expression of curiosity. "What would constitute fighting for a good reason then?"

"Well, fighting to protect those that matter to you." Banagher replied with a chuckle. "Just like if something were to happen to my friends, I would fight to protect them and you."

Unicornmon's eyes shimmered before he buried his head in Banagher's chest and wrapped his arms around him. "Y-Thank you…" he whispered, his voice muffled.

Banagher grinned, returning the hug. "You're welcome. Now, are you feeling a bit braver yet?"

"H-hai!" The horned robot Digimon nodded with enthusiastic eyes.

"Then we're all agreed. Let's commence Operation: Kick Ogremon's Butt!" Amuro declared.

"Dude, come up with a better name for that…" Kira sweatdropped.

"Hmm… How about… Operation: Decoy?" Banagher suggested.

"I'm thinking Operation: Bait-n-Switch!" Gundamon offered.

"Can we stop with the names and get on with the plan already?" Setsuna remarked dryly.

Everyone looked at him, then nodded, although Astraeamon was a bit grumpy. "Aww…" he moped.

"Alright, Astraeamon, time to transform." The Middle Eastern teen brought up his Digivice then swiped a command on the screen.

"Right, right, I got it." The white/blue mech nodded as his body started to glow brightly.

" **Astraeamon henshin!"**

The Digimon grew to the size of a human then the glow diminished to reveal him in his combat mode as the rifle and shield appeared in his hands then he struck a pose.

" **Astraeamon - Battle Mode!"**

"Good luck, Setsuna." Amuro patted his comrade's back as he and the other DigiDestined quietly snuck around to infiltrate the camp.

Kira and Strikemon were the first to slip in close. Mostly due to the small grey mech's armor color at the moment. Banagher, Unicornmon, and Wingmon slipped in next followed by Amuro and Gundamon.

Setsuna glanced at his partner Digimon. "Astraeamon…" His brown gaze landed on the camp. "Go wild."

If the Digimon could, he'd be physically smirking at his human Tamer's command, "Understood." He took aim with his rifle then pulled the trigger. **"GN Shot!"**

His attack caught the attention of the guards as the shot struck the ground close by.

"Hello there. Miss me?" Astraeamon taunted before firing another GN Shot.

One of the Goblimon turned and started shouting to his compatriots. "Don't just stand there! Try and knock that thing down!" he roared.

"Knock on this!" The mech Digimon spun his energy rifle then took aim and said, **"GN Barrage!"** He pulled the trigger multiple times, firing several energy beams at the Goblimon.

They all scattered every which way, trying to avoid the shots in a panic. In all honesty, it reminded Setsuna of a bunch of insects trying to avoid the bug swatter.

"Good, Astraeamon. Let's keep it up and let the others proceed with the rest of the plan." The DigiDestined quietly said to his partner.

"They better hurry up. Not sure how much juice I'll have left in me." Astraeamon replied, taking pot shots at the Goblimon.

Meanwhile, Kira and Strikemon poked their heads out from behind a crate. "Coast is clear." The human informed his teammates.

"Good. This will only make things easier," Amuro said as he poked his head out too. Gundamon joined him, peeping out just below him.

"Any idea on where they are, Kira?" Gundamon asked.

Kira nodded. "Follow me." He motioned for them to wait a moment as a guard ran past their location to join his comrades in fighting Astraeamon. Once the coast was clear, the group ran out deeper into the camp.

"Geez, you'd think these guys would be a little more tidy with their rooms." Banagher joked quietly as they passed the barracks, which seemed rather… filthy, for lack of a better word.

"Well, Goblimon aren't known for their… hygiene." Wingmon stated.

Strikemon paused to peek inside and recoiled in disgust, clapping a hand over his faceplate as his eyes became smaller. "Mmmph!" He turned and bolted for a secluded side of the camp to throw up.

"Really? Again?" Gundamon sighed.

"I can't blame him," Kira said sheepishly. "This place is kind of gross."

"Then the faster we rescue the others, the faster we can get the hell out of here." Amuro stated.

The group nodded and slowly continued on their way as Strikemon rejoined them. He was still grossed out, but he managed to keep a handle on it as they drew closer to the prison cells.

"Alright, it should be over the next-" Kira was interrupted when he inadvertently bumped into a Goblimon guard that seemed to have been assigned to watch the prisoners. "-corner?" The boy gulped.

The guard looked down…

Only for something small and winged to land on his back and clap its hands against his ears. The Goblimon cried out in pain as Wingmon landed on the ground and then leapt up, doing a roundhouse that knocked the Digimon flat on his back, out cold.

"Wow, thanks a lot, Wingmon." Kira grinned at the winged mechanical Digimon.

Wingmon just nodded back and waved his hand. "C'mon! Dunno if any more are coming, but still…"

The DigiDestined followed Wingmon into the prison then stopped as they gaped in silent shock at the cages around them.

Each of the cages were filled with badly injured Digimon, some were malnourished, and others seemed broken. Some of them were Rookies or In-Training levels while a few seemed to be babies.

"Oh… God…!" Kira rasped.

"..." Strikemon's eyes were wide as he shook.

"I've heard of shit like this before…" Amuro grimaced, his nails digging into the palms of his hands. "But _this_? I've never been more disgusted than I am now!" He snarled.

The group all nodded, although Strikemon seemed to be the most terrified and disgusted.

Wingmon however, was shaking in fury. "Those monsters…!" he growled, his wings twitching in his anger as he clenched his small fists.

"Let's get them out of here." Banagher stated, grabbing a hand-sized rock then slamming it onto the lock on the first cage, breaking it off with all his strength.

Strikemon shook his head and nodded. He darted towards one of the cages, grabbing the lock and pulling as hard as he could. The lock snapped right off in his hands and his eyes bugged as he fell flat on his back. "Wah!"

"Good work, partner." Kira grinned, opening the cage and releasing a few In-Training Digimon. He noticed another cage with an unconscious yellow humanoid fox Digimon that seemed to have a hard time breathing. "Oh no!" He took out a survival knife then used it to pick the lock, freeing it with ample time. Pulling it open, he stepped inside and gently held up the Digimon in his arms. "Hey, come on. Wake up, you're safe now." The boy spoke gently.

The fox slowly groaned, slowly opening her eyes. "W...Huh…?"

"Hey there," Kira greeted her just as her eyesight started to clear. "Are you alright?"

The fox Digimon blinked and rubbed her head, looking at him. "You… You're human…?" she rasped before coughing rather violently.

"Easy now. You're injured." The boy assured the vixen. "Can you tell me your name?"

"R-Renamon…"

"Renamon…" Kira tasted the name on his lips then smiled. "That's a pretty name."

A dusting of pink appeared on Renamon's cheeks, but whether it was from embarrassment or a fever, she had no idea.

"Can you stand?" He asked.

The Renamon tried to get to her feet, but her legs gave out as Strikemon scurried inside, catching her. "Hey! Easy there!" the small grey mech remarked. "Don't want to overstress your injuries."

"I'm sorry… I'm so useless right now…" Renamon berated herself.

"Don't talk like that. Those cowards just didn't play fair." Kira offered words of encouragement. "But if you're really _that_ injured…" He swept the vixen up into his arms, carrying her in a bridal hold. "Then I'll lend you my support."

Renamon flushed a bit again, but ignored it as he carried her out. Strikemon followed after.

Wingmon on the other hand was scouting out for Heero. "C'mon… where are you?" he muttered.

"Wingmon, is that you?" A familiar voice said quietly.

"Heero?" The winged mech inquired.

"Over here." A human arm waved out in a cage from the far end of the prison.

The small mech noticed and he ran over, being as quiet as he could. "Heero!"

Wingmon came to a stop, peeking inside. There was Heero all right, and Flamedramon too. She looked a lot worse for the wear though, and for some reason he got a sense of rage filling his small frame.

"Glad you followed my plan, Wingmon." The prussian blue-eyed teen smirked. "Are the others here?"

He nodded. "Yes. But right now we may not have much time before the guards catch on. As it stands, Astraeamon can only keep them back for so long," the small mech explained.

"Then it's time that we get the rest of the plan underway." Heero stepped back a bit… then charged full force at the door, putting his body weight into crashing right through the makeshift cage. The wooden frame buckled from the force then started to crack from the pressure. "Alright, Wingmon…"

"Understood." The Digimon nodded, using his strength to break open the door.

The door was easily broken by the two of them.

Heero knelt down beside Flamedramon, holding her up by placing her left arm around his neck while he kept a hold on her waist with his right. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

She nodded. "Thank you…" she whispered.

"Don't mention it." He replied, carefully shuffling the blue armored dragon out of the cage.

A loud explosion rocked the camp and Wingmon looked over at the direction of the smoke. He could only guess that Astraeamon was going to town with his abilities, but he wasn't sure. He forced himself to focus though. "All right. Let's move," he said to the two.

Heero nodded. "Lead on, Wingmon."

"I'm afraid that won't be happening, you human brat." A gruff voice spoke out, freezing the trio in place. "And just what are you doing with my trophy?"

Wingmon's eyes flashed as he whirled around to face the Champion-level Ogremon. "You piece of garbage!" he hissed.

"Sticks and stones, little bot." The large mouthed Digimon smirked. "And it seems, I'll be breaking all of your bones."

The small winged mech didn't even hesitate to clench his fists. "You can try, but can you catch me to do it?" he taunted, taking to the air before Ogremon could grab him. He spun around and wiggled his rear at him. "Because you can't fly~!"

"Wingmon! Did you forgot he has a range attack!" Heero shouted.

Wingmon's eyes bugged as he realized Heero was right. The mech barely dodged as the Ogremon lunged, preparing to use his ranged attack. "Eat this, little bot!" he cried. **"Pummel Whack!"** A blast of dark energy was shot at Wingmon.

The mech yelped and barely rolled to the right, his eyes wide in his terror. "Oh, crap… Me and my big mouth…!" he squeaked.

"You forgot my Pummel Whack can also be a ranged attack, little flybot!" Ogremon cackled. "So, get ready for round two! **Pummel Whack!** "

Gritting his 'teeth', Wingmon tried his best to avoid the dark energy blasts as best he could. "Darn it!" He cursed. "Try this! **Wing Vulcan!"** The gun barrels on his helm/head and in his shoulders fired a barrage of bullets at the Champion-level.

"Hahaha!" Ogremon laughed loudly as the puny bullets pinged against his tough hide. "You call that an attack? I've seen better from that stupid whore your master is carrying."

Wingmon hissed as he clenched his fists. "You… shut up!" he cried, lunging for Ogremon. He surprised the big brute with his speed, ramming a shoulder into him before flipping around and speeding behind to deliver a roundhouse to his face, followed by a headbutt.

"ARGH!" Ogremon cried out in pain as a few of his teeth snapped off from the impact. "You little bastard!" Taking hold of his bone club, he slammed it down on the mech Digimon's head.

Wingmon cried out, but didn't go down. His helm was hurting though. He backed off, rubbing at the dent. "Geez!" he muttered. "Better think next time."

"There's no next time for you, punk!" Ogremon raised his club overhead to crush the Rookie-level.

"Wingmon!" Heero exclaimed, placing Flamedramon down and lunging at the Champion-level then jumping onto the Digimon's back.

"HEERO!" Wingmon shouted, his eyes wide. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm…" The boy gritted his teeth, keeping a firm grip on Ogremon's neck as the Digimon swung him around. "...I'm not… about to let you fight alone!"

Wingmon was stunned. "Heero…" His eyes then hardened. "Then we'll fight together!" he shouted, leaping back onto Ogremon, wrapping his legs around the big Digimon's neck and clapping his small hands against Ogremon's ears. "Because we're partners! And I won't let _you_ fight alone either!" he added.

Heero grinned. "Wingmon… thank you."

A glow came from his Digivice, surprising all present.

"W-what the hell!?" Ogremon exclaimed in surprise.

Heero realized that his Digivice was reacting to his and Wingmon's feelings of understanding. "Alright!" Leaping off of the Champion-level, the boy took hold of his Digivice then scanned it over his partner. "Wingmon, Energize!"

"Right!" The Rookie-level's body starts to glow brightly.

 _ **(Begin Brave Heart)**_

" **Wingmon henshin!"**

Wingmon's form started to grow to the size of a normal human with elegant armor, a wider wingspan, a bird-like shield materializing on his left arm, and a long-barreled rifle appearing in his right hand. The torso orb on his chest shone brightly along with his emerald green eyes. With a flex of his wings, the Digimon posed.

" **Wingmon - Battle Mode!"**

He looked back at Heero. "Let's do it."

Heero nodded. "WIngmon… Begin operation!" he shouted.

"Roger!" The transformed Digimon nodded, aiming his gun at Ogremon.

"You think I'm scared of some punk? Think again! I've beaten your friend so you won't be any different!" The Champion-level exclaimed.

"You underestimate my power." Wingmon 'smirked' as his eyes flashed. **"Search Eye!"** The orb on his torso did a quick scan of Ogremon then sent information back to him. "Search complete."

"Wingmon, commence counterattack!" Heero ordered.

"Understood!" Wingmon said. Within minutes, his wings flared and he was on the move, his thrusters whining as he swerved and dodged whatever stuff the Ogremon tried to hurl at him.

"Hold still, ya little-!" Ogremon snarled, hefting a large log with one arm then throwing it right at Wingmon.

The winged mech didn't even hesitate as he swerved to the left, his rifle humming with power as he charged it. "I don't think so!" he growled, his optics flashing bright green. He brought up his newly acquired rifle as the tip of the muzzle pulsed with yellow energy. **"Wing Buster!"**

The rifle roared, sending a blast of yellow light right for Ogremon. "You… **Pummel Whack!** " the Champion level shouted. He punched as hard as he could, unleashing that blast of dark energy. But much to his surprise and horror, the attack was stopped cold… and destroyed by the sheer power of the rifle's shot.

"Oh… fu-" He was cut off as the blast struck the ground close to him, sending him flying back, data starting to stream free from several wounds and scrapes across his thick hide.

 _ **(End of Brave Heart)**_

Wingmon slowly descended from the air, his wing stabilizers spread wide with rifle in one hand and shield on the other. To Heero, his partner looked like a figurative Angel of Death.

He was in awe as Wingmon touched down, looking back at the youth. "Mission accomplished, Heero," he said.

"Nice work, Wingmon." The boy nodded.

WIngmon's body began to glow as he reverted back to Rookie state. Once he was back to normal, his small legs gave out from under him and he collapsed, feeling exhaustion flooding his little body. "Ugh… That… took a lot out of me…" he muttered.

"Can you make it?" Heero placed a hand on the Digimon's shoulder.

The small mech looked at his partner. "I'll try…" he rasped. He staggered to his feet, only to nearly collapse again if Heero didn't grab him and lift him into his arms.

"Come on, little soldier. You've earned yourself a break." The boy commented with a grin.

Wingmon's eyes drooped and he nodded as a yawn escaped him. "Thanks, Heero…" Within seconds he was out like a light, snoring softly in Heero's arms.

Flamedramon watched this display between human and Digimon, grinning softly as she laid back comfortably due to her injuries. "Those humans… are really something…" She grunted quietly.

* * *

 **Link Town - Hours Later**

With Ogremon defeated, the Goblimon grunts surrendered to the DigiDestined. Naturally, they demanded that the Goblimon take their wounded leader and leave the village in peace, if they wanted to live.

The humans and their partner Digimon returned back to the village while the imprisoned Digimon either followed or were carried back.

The next few days were spent recovering from the ordeal, and during this time, Wingmon was given a bunch of attention by Flamedramon for his effort, earning a bit of a blush from the small mech, and Unicornmon found a little hiding spot in which to hide during that time. It took Banagher two hours to convince the horned mech to come out of hiding.

By the time they had recovered sufficiently, the village was doing better and Flamedramon was doing better as well, especially after her ordeal.

The group stood outside the village boundaries a few hours after they said goodbye. "We can't thank you enough for what you've done for us." Flamedramon said gratefully.

"Hehe, it was nothing." Kira rubbed the back of his head while grinning widely.

Strikemon nodded. "We were just trying to help," he said. His optics displayed a happy emote.

"Thanks to you, we no longer have to worry about those dumb Goblimon," Armadillomon pointed out. "And we can finally get back on our feet."

Unicornmon blushed a bit as he rubbed the back of his helmet, feeling a bit awkward. He honestly had nothing to say at this moment. So he just chuckled sheepishly.

"If you ever have problems with other bandit Digimon then give us a call and we'll come kick their butts!" Banagher said enthusiastically.

Setsuna and the others nodded. Astraeamon on the other hand was gawking at a female Digimon with a very… dirty look in his optics. The Middle Eastern youth reached over and smacked his partner. "What?" Astraeamon moaned.

"No leering." Setsuna scolded.

"Awww…" Astraeamon looked down. "Spoilsport…"

A soft chuckle left the lips of the normally stone-faced lips of Heero Yuy, who garnered the attention of the other DigiDestined.

"Did… Heero just laugh?" Amuro inquired.

"He never laughs." Banagher added.

"First time for everything, I guess…" Gundamon muttered.

"So, shall we head out then?" Kira asked.

The group all nodded. "Right!" they chirped.

They turned and said goodbye once more to Link Town and its residents as they walked off, unaware of the adventures to come...

Or that they were being watched by someone…

DemiDevimon pouted, "Well, that's anticlimactic. I was sure that Ogremon and his brood would be able to at least destroy the DigiDestined. Oh well, there are plenty of other fools that can-" The little Digimon cried out in pain as a white paw punches him right into the air… until he was little more than a twinkle in the sky.

"I will never let you hurt them, especially… _him_!" Icy blue eyes with cat-like pupils glared at the spot where DemiDevimon was sent flying. "For saving my life… I will protect him."

A few inches away, a feline-based Digimon watched with innocent green eyes then looked back at the DigiDestined that it had been following for days. "Setsuna?" It blinked once then twice.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the second chapter. In all honesty, this one had been sitting on the shelves for quite a while. It was with the help of a friend that I managed to complete it and I'm sure you already know her.**

 **Titanic X: Yep. :) So expect another chapter between the two of us, and stay tuned, because next one is gonna be super action packed, and maybe adorable as well. ;3**

 **Hehe, believe me, guys. She liked a certain horned Digimon because of his mannerisms.**

 **Titanic X: Yep. :) So stay tuned! :) Next one is gonna be just as good as this. :) So stay tuned, and get ready for more action and funny antics! :)**

 **Both: Ja ne! :D**

* * *

 **Wingmon**

 **Tamer:** Heero Yuy

 **Level:** Rookie

 **Type:** Machine

 **Attribute:** Data

 **Attacks:** Wing Vulcan, Wing Saber, Wing Buster, Neo Bird

 **Alternate Form(s):** Battle Mode

 **Element:** Wind


End file.
